The New Legends
by ShimoRyu
Summary: After Ransei was united by Koorishimo Nya, the region under went many changes and the warlords took on apprentices who would one day lead their kingdoms. But a new conflict is brewing in this region of turbulent times, and it's up to these young new legends of Ransei to take it on. Takes place several years after the main story of Pokemon Conquest. More details in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

So when I first discovered Pokemon Conquest, I had a bunch of my friends submit characters for a story. This story has been set as a work in progress since then, but with some help from another friend, I got it up and running again with a decent plot and character designs! Also this is an OC centric story so if you don't like those turn back now while you have the chance. If you're still reading then I will say without farther ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

The peace of Ransei  
Is like the cherry blossoms  
It lasts but a moment

A young woman wearing a pale grey and red dress reminiscent of a scholar's robes stared with extreme focus at the target in front of her. Her long light green hair was tied in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes while she practiced archery. She held a drawn bow in her hands and without hesitating, she loosed the arrow, hitting the target near dead-center. She repeated this for the seven other targets with the same amount of accuracy, and as she finished, she lowered her bow. She then glanced down at her partner Pokémon who stood calmly at her side. "If you would, Kirlia." She said politely, as the Pokémon nodded. Kirlia's eyes then glowed and the arrows glowed in the same pale blue color as they floated out of the target and back into the quiver.

"Thank you Kirlia." The woman said with a slight bow, as she then drew and knocked another arrow. The Pokémon just simply nodded again. Her partner's quiet and calm demeanor is what made it a perfect match to the woman's calm and shy nature however. This time the woman would channel that calmness and use it to hit that target in the perfect center. She loosed that arrow and nearly made it, then moved to the next one.

"Impressive Rin, You've certainly gotten better since you became warlord. You must have more practice time than I thought." Startled by the voice Rin turned in its direction. However, she also loosed the arrow from her bow, causing it to hit a tree only centimeters from her old mentor, Mōri Motonari.

"M-my lord! I'm so sorry!" Rin stammered as she ran over with Kirlia following close behind.

"It's alright Rin, it didn't hit me." Motonari started to step forward, but found his sleeve pinned to the tree by the arrow. "Correction, you came pretty close. Also I'm not your lord anymore Rin. You're the warlord of Greenleaf now and have been for three months now. I am now retired and blessed with the chance to study and chronicle more of history. Speaking of your duties as warlord, my grandson was looking for you. He said something about a letter I believe. He said he'd searched the whole caste for you."

Rin sighed. Motonari's grandson Mōri Terumoto, was very dependable and meant well, but he was a huge worry-wart. Half the reason she practiced out in the middle of nowhere, was to take a break from her panicky second-in-command. (The other half was for the peace and natural beauty of Greenleaf's lush flowers and forests.) "I suppose I should probably go see what the worrier-warrior wants."

It was Motonari's turn to sigh. "Though I don't really approve of your nickname I will agree that my grandson needs to learn to relax."

"Just think of it this way." Rin said smiling as she gently held Kirlia's hand. "If I go anywhere or something happens to me, Terumoto's my second-in-command so he'll be in charge of the entire kingdom!" With the finishing of that statement, both Rin and Kirlia disappeared in a flash of light leaving a slightly nervous looking Motonari to reflect on what she had just said.

* * *

Terumoto was in the library pacing back and forth. He hadn't seen Rin all day, and with the message he had to give to her, he was worried something terrible had happened. Terumoto's partner, Lilligant, looked worried as well, but more for her partner than for Rin. It was at that moment that Rin, who had just recently teleported there, walked through the already open shoji door. Apparently Terumoto was not expecting this, because when she simply said "Hello," he jumped and turned in her direction.

"Ah, there you are Rin. This letter just came for you from your brother in Pugilis."

Rin took the letter from him with her usual calmness, but on the inside she was about ready to burst from excitement. _Aniki never writes to me! I wonder what he has to say? _However this happy excitement quickly dwindled as she began to read.

To the warlords of Ransei:

The annual biyearly meeting is to  
be held in Pugilis this time. Please  
arrive punctually and do not be late.  
I look forward to seeing you all and  
hearing your stories from the past  
Six months  
-Takikaze Taka of Pugilis

Rin sighed. "So you can write a letter when it's your duty as warlord, but you can't send a simple reply to your sister? I wonder about you Taka…" She mumbled.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong my lady?" asked Terumoto.

"No, don't worry about it. It's just family stuff. Anyway, I've got to get ready for the trip to Pugilis. You're in charge of the kingdom while I'm gone. And no asking Motonari-dono for help! I will ask him you know."

Terumoto bowed. "Yes my lady, you have nothing to worry about."

_Oh yes I do. _Rin thought as she and Kirlia quietly left the room.

* * *

As the message for the meeting of warlords went out, a new threat began to brew. This threat resided in a large house in the middle of the desert on the border between Pugilis and Terrera. A man sitting on a wooden throne-like chair. The man was wearing a long-sleeved shirt in a dark green color, and a vest in alternating dark grey and red stripes. For pants his were dark grey with dark green cuffs, red pockets, and black shoes on his feet. Coming off the pants was a fake near black grey draconic looking tail with a red tip, and his black and light brown hair nearly covered his determined looking hazel eyes. Next to him stood a Fraxure.

On either side of him sat two other figures. One was a black haired man with dark grey eyes who seemed to be dressed completely in light grey and sandy colored bandages. These even covered his mouth, however his voice could still be heard if he chose to talk. Standing next to him was a Dusclops. The other was a woman who wore a light green, dark green and gold dress. Her eyes were an emerald green color, and the straight golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders had a hair clip in the shape of a leaf. In her lap sat a cheerful looking Pansage. Before the three of them sat eight other people, each with a Pokémon at their side except for one. At that moment a Murkrow flew in and landed on the one with no Pokémon's shoulder. A message was tied with a dark midnight blue ribbon around it's leg.

"Hey there buddy, watchya got there?" She practically cooed as she untied the note. Then she got up, walked up to the man with the Fraxure, and bowed as she handed him the message. "It's from Akuma my lord."

The man carefully grabbed the note and began reading. As he finished, he began to chucle in a strikingly similar way to the former warlord of Dragnor, Oda Nobunaga.

"My lord?" The woman with the Pansage asked. Still sort of chuckling the man simply replied, "So it begins…"


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter finally! There's a lot of description in this chapter, and I apologize for that, I tried my best to break it up a little but there's still a lot.

In other news I recently started reading Romance of the Three Kingdoms, so expect fewer updates for a while.

In all else, enjoy the chapter!

EDIT April 13, 2014: I have added more onto this chapter instead of a new chapter update, because I thought it fit with the rest of this far better. That's all that really needs to be said.

* * *

Chapter Two

The long several day ride to Pugilis was very calm. Rin had been reading the book that her mentor had given her when she became warlord every day that she rode. Despite this being at least the hundredth time that she had read it, Rin still didn't grow bored with the lengthy chronicle of Ransei's history. Despite the book being called "Verbose and highly uninteresting" By a certain person she honestly loved her mentors incredibly detailed writing style. (This was honestly most likely because the two's writing is quite similar!)

The day that she arrived she stood in front of a fountain modeled after an Empoleon in front of the castle gates. She had arrived before her brother opened the castle gates as to avoid his lectures to those who were late. This was her first official gathering as warlord, but she had heard the tales from both Motonari and her best friend Sora, who was almost always late. She was just getting to her favorite part of the book however, when she saw out of the corner of eye, a figure dressed in red, dark blue, and dark purple barreling towards her. Seeing the Gloom trying to keep up with him she knew exactly who it was. Her friend from when Motonari sent to train in Illusio, Utsukushiibara Hades

"RIN!" He continued charging forward at the same pace, not slowing for a second. He had a big goofy grin on his face, and his arms out stretched as if he was going to gin Rin a hug. However this did not happen. As soon as he was close enough, Rin not looking up from her book for a second, steeped slightly to the side causing her hyper friend to fall straight into the fountain. "Hey!" He shouted as his own partner Pokémon began to laugh at him.

Rin looking up from her book at this point, with a completely serious look on her face. "Consider this payback for all times you knocked me into the pond in Illusio while I was trying to write." Then Rin smiled as she held out a hand to help him up. "It's good to see you Hades."

"Good to see you too!" Hades said almost too fast to understand. "Is Greenleaf still as boring as ever?"

"Boring? How is Greenleaf boring? It's very peaceful, and there's a huge library, and-"

Rin quickly cut off by Hades. "Mhmm. Exactly!" There was a small awkward silence, then a creaking sound was heard behind them. "Ooh look! The gate's open! Let's go!" Rin was then forcefully dragged by her friend into the castle, as Gloom kept up quite easily and Kirlia struggled behind them. _This is going to be a long two days… _

* * *

As the two walked into the castle, they were imeadiately greeted by a man dressed in varirying shades of light blues (from a cyan to a darker yet still light shade) with a Prinplup standing at his side. "Welcome Hades, welcome Rin, glad you two could make it." He said with a smile. This man was Rin's brother who had sent out the invitation to the meeting. Takikaze Taka. While Taka was smiling Rin was not as she walked calmly over to her brother. Taka was then met with a swift whack upside the head. "Ow! Rin, what was that for!?"

"BAKA-TAKA!" She shouted as her normally calm demeanor was swiftly shattered. "WHY DID YOU NOT RESPOND TO A SINGLE LETTER I SENT!? YOU KNOW EVEN THOUGH I'M YOUR LITTLE SISTER I STILL WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

Taka looked both shocked and a little afraid at this point. "Now, now little sister, calm down. I did read every letter you sent, I can promise you that, but my duties as warlord prevented me from having the time to write back."

"Yet you can easily take the time from your 'busy schedule' to write the invites to the meeting? I will never understand you Taka."

"You know as amusing as this is, I think I'll have to break up your little reunion." The trio turned towards the slightly sarcastic voice and saw three figures. One was a man dressed in dark redish purple, dark blue, and black. He had an amused smirk on his face, long dark brown hair going just past his shoulders and amber colored eyes. In his hair attached to a headband, were two decorative curved silver horns, and coming down from his pants was a dark blue fake dragon-like tail. At his side was a Zwellious. Standing next him was the one who had just spoken. A woman white-tipped black hair, red eyes, and like the man standing next to her an amused smirk was on her face (Hers however looked more evil). Her consisted of a midnight blueish purple sleeveless dress that looked like something Nō would wear, with black and gold embroidered here and there, and dark blue and purple striped tights worn underneath. Sleeve like things went down from just above her elbow down to her wrist. Floating next to her was a happy looking Shuppet. Practically hiding behind them was a shy looking girl in a black, grey, red, and dark blue dress. She had pale blue grey hair with an ice blue rose shaped hair clip clipped in and had dark sapphire blue eyes. Sitting on her shoulder was a Sneasel. The three were Byzalvio Genesis, Beurezu Swift, and Saria. The warlords of Dragnor, Spectra, and Nixtorm. Hades ran over and gave them all a group hug, which Saria somehow managed to avoid.

Shortly after that a woman wearing green skirt, a darker green shirt, rainbow hair, violet eyes, and a Metapod at her side, walked in alongside a girl earing a light brown short sleeved shirt, with a dark brown and cream striped long sleeve underneath, along with a very short cream colored skirt and pants underneath that in the same pattern as the striped shirt. She had brown eyes and brown hair as well which was tied into two pigtails with a pinkish purple ribbon. Sitting next to her was an Eevee. These two were Shimoko Kyuubei, the warlord of Violight, and Graves Rainbow, the warlord of Chrysalia.

Following them was the warlord of the central kingdom of Terrera, Hinduji Karin, with her Drilbur at side. She was dressed in a simple dark grey and blue dress that went down to her knees, she kept her black hair cut very short, and her red eyes had a serious look to them.

Moments later the rest of the eastern warlords walked into the castle. The first in the group was a mischievous looking man dressed in nearly all black with hints of dark grey. He had a fake fluffy looking tail that was dark grey with a blood red tip. A black fedora sat atop his honey colored hair that covered one of his eyes. The visible eye was pitch black and next to him stood a perfect double of himself. The double laughed at the weirded out look on Rin's face, then giggled and transformed into a Zorua who perched itself upon its partners head. Judging from the dark-type partner Pokémon one could only assume that this was Zhuzahki Jirinka, the warlord of Yaksha.

The next person in the group was a man with black and purple striped hair, deep blue eyes, a ninja-like appearance and a Croagunk at his side. This was Beurezu Alex, the warlord of Viperia. Standing next to him so quietly that one might not even know he was there was Toujiliah Wraith, the warlord of Valora. He was currently wrapped entirely in a dark grey cloak so not much about his appearance could be seen aside from his yellowish-grey eyes, and the faintest hint of light orange hair.

Next in the group was the ever-cheerful Kageke Sora, warlord of Avia. Her clothes were in shades of dark midnight blue and dark brick red to match the Tailow that currently sat on her shoulder. Her sky blue tipped white hair was tied into two messy ponytails, and her bright blue eyes shone like gemstones as she ran over to her calm best friend and her friend's currently shocked brother. "Rin! How have you been? It feels like we haven't seen each other in ages!" Before Rin could get out a single response Sora quickly began speaking to her brother. "Look Taka! I'm on time for once! Oh! What's that shiny looking thing over there? Come on Tailow! Let's have a look!"

Rin smiled, but at the same time sighed and shook her head. With all the time her best friend had spent around bird Pokémon growing up, she seemed to have developed their flighty nature. "Your friend is going to be the death of me Rin." Taka said, still in a partial daze.

"I thought Mary and Hades were going to be the death of you?" Rin asked smiling.

"Don't speak those names!" Taka shouted as he pulled out a small figuring of Arceus and began muttering prayers. "Those two blew up the castle with fireworks last new year's celebration! Honestly I we'd never get those repairs comp- um, Rin? Are you listening?"

Of course Rin was not listening. She was looking at the newest person to arrive. A shy and quiet looking man with white hair and maroon colored, who was dressed simply in shades of light grey and light brown. His Onix partner remained outside for fear of not fitting into the castle. This was Kakatarishujilio James, the warlord of Cragspur. For a moment he looked up and their eyes met. Immediately both of their faces flushed completely red and they turned their heads away from each other.

"Oooh! You're blushing! Someone's in love!" Sora practically squeeled startling her friend.

"Gah! Sora! Go away! There's a giant diamond hidden in the castle go find it!" A flustered Rin quickly sent her flighty friend off a wild goose chase. She had to make sure she got Sora out of there before Taka ended up in over protective brother mode. Luckily she got away with and gave a simple sigh of relief.

Last to arrive were the final three warlords of Ransei. First was the quiet Yuzaki Storm, the warlord of Fontaine, with her Bayleef partner. Then there was Kajiko Tori, warlord of Ignis, who was trying very hard not to get mad at Hades for his embarrassing bone-crushing hug. At her side was a Vulpix. Then last came Tudor Mary, the warlord of Aurora, with her Bedew. She and Hades began to chat with each other that no normal (or sane) human being could ever hope to follow. Somewhere in the midst of this she handed him a red rose, which he happily placed in his silver-streaked black hair.

As soon as everyone had arrived, all of the warlords gathered around a large table in the main hall of Pugilis castle. That was when Taka dramatically announced, "Now that you all have arrived let the meeting commence!"

* * *

The meetings of the seventeen warlords consisted mainly of catching up on the current events and issues from around the region, and discussed solutions. Seeing as Ransei had been at peace for many years now, the issues that did arise were usually very minor. Though the recent laws created after the great war stated that it was up to all the warlords to aid one another and preserve the region's peace. So the gatherings still occurred despite how little actually happened. That is also how this peace could be considered a curse, for nothing could prepare everyone for what was to come.

The attack came swiftly. The walls of Pugilis castle were suddenly broken down in an explosion. All seventeen of the gathered warlords quickly ducked under the table to avoid serious injury. "Just after I finally finished paying off the new year's damages…" Taka mumbled while Rin smacked him on the head. "Ow."

"So these are the great so-called warlords of Ransei?" Pathetic!" A cold harsh sounding feminine voice was heard from above the table's surface.

"Come now Shimo, I'm sure anyone would duck for cover in a situation like this." Another was heard though this one came from a man. "You can come out now little warriors, you have nothing to fear. As of yet that is."

All of them came out from under the table except for Rin and Saria, who simply poked their heads up, and both Hades and Mary who hadn't even ducked under the table in the first place. Standing before them were twelve people, each with a different weapon in hand and a Pokémon at their side. No one recognized anyone there except for two who recognized one.

"Faeron!? What are you doing here!?" Alex and Swift shouted in near perfect unison.

"Hello my dear niece and nephew." Faeron replied in terrifyingly calm voice. The next thing he said had a twinge of sarcasm. "I'm terribly sorry to intrude on your little gathering here."

"That still doesn't answer what you're doing here!" Swift practically growled and Alex gave a simple nod.

"Why I'm here?" Faeron asked with a semi-sinister grin. "_We're _here to end the reign of the warlords."

The whole room quickly erupted into a scattered chaos of mutterings amongst themselves. That was a statement that would either destroy them all now, or it would be a statement that would initiate another war. The second being one that all of Ransei would not be too terribly happy about, and the first being the most likely since all of their weapons were left outside the meeting room. Surprisingly it was the quiet Rin who managed to speak up.

"Wh-why would you want to do that?" Her voice sounded akin to a mouse in terms of volume and confidence. "Sh-sure we warlords have thrown Ransei into chaos be-before, but-but now we strive to preserve the peace. Th-the peace th-that our old lords an-and mentors fought to bring to the land!"

The girl with the Pansage from earlier spoke up now. Her voice was far more confidant in her opinion than Rin's however. "That's exactly why! If Ransei wasn't ruled by warlords there wouldn't be any or fewer conflicts! If those who aren't linked to a Pokémon or hold weapons in their hands lead their kingdoms, we'd never be in this mess in the first place!"

Tory scoffed at them. "Please. You guys are total hypocrites. You both hold weapons and have a Pokémon at your sides. By that thinking, you're not fit to rule either."

"Correction." Faeron said. "Our Pokémon are simply allies who have joined us. We have no link to them, and they are free to leave us at any time without us having to personally sever the bond between us. As for the weapons part, we ourselves don't want to rule. After all of you are defeated we will allow the kingdoms to elect their rulers. But as for your defeat, we will not destroy you here. No. We will give you fighting chance. In one month's time we will have a battle against each other in, hmm, how about the most famous kingdom of Ransei? Aurora! I shall see you then warlords!" And with that farewell, Faeron and his group left, Leaving only the startled and almost all nervous-looking warlords to think about what had just happened.

Taka was the one who finally broke the silence with a completely serious statement that pretty much everyone as thinking. "If they are going to threaten all that we know, then it is our job to defend it, and defend it we will and must!" He shouted raising a fist into the air. Everyone else followed his lead and raised a fist into the air shouting in agreement, "Here, here!"

Thus was the beginning of a new conflict, and a new legend to add to the annals of Ransei's history.


End file.
